La Carta a Nadie
by Muggle-Almost-Witch
Summary: Porque todo merece una explicación. Y los muertos no pueden irse de nuestro mundo sin dejar nada a su paso.


Otro día más encerrado en esa casa del demonio, escuchando las injurias que profería el cuadro de su encantadora madre y soportando la molesta presencia de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico. Y es que Sirius nunca pensó que al ofrecer como cuartel su casa, en Grimmauld Place, le quitarían la escaza la libertad que todavía le quedaba cuando era prófugo.

Estaba de nuevo, solo vagando como un alma en pena por su antiguo hogar, pasando por la cocina, la sala de estar, las escaleras que mostraban las cabezas de todos los elfos que los habían servido y llego hasta las habitaciones, donde hace unos meses, estaban unos jovencitos que le daban una pisca de alegría a la vida, aunque Molly no dejaba que se relacionara mucho con ellos. Frunció el ceño al recordar eso, pero que mala podía ser Molly algunas veces.

Fue recordando los momentos que había vivido con su pequeño hermano, Regulus, cuando aún se querían. Ambos eran como una dinamita, no se estaban quietos ni para dormir y está de más decir que a Walburga no le hacía nada de gracia.

Recordó una vez, cuando le dijo a Regulus que los elfos que estaban en la pared cobraban vida por la noche y, que si no te comías las espinacas que te servía madre en la cena, te cortaban la cabeza y la guardaban debajo de las escaleras. Ese día, Regulus comió espinacas más que nadie en la mesa y consiguió un fuerte dolor de estómago. Una pequeña sonrisa bailoteo en el rostro del último Black.

Regulus, el hermanito al que había protegido y después él lo habría despreciado. Suspiró. Tal vez no estaría tan desconsolado sabiendo que murió por unirse a Voldemort y después querer desistir a lo que su "Amo" ordenaba. Ese no era el Regulus al que él había visto escupir la comida en cara de su madre cuando no le gustaba.

Con decisión y con una sensación de tener un par de hadas revoloteándole por el estómago, tomo el picaporte de la habitación de Regulus Arcturus Black, que aún tenía el letrero de "No molestar"  
>La habitación lo recibió con un fuerte dolor de humedad y lo lleno de nuevos recuerdos, ¡Aun estaba colgado el móvil de huesos de dinosaurio! Y todavía estaba ahí su escoba.<p>

Recorrió la habitación con los ojos. Todo estaba fuera de orden y tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento Regulus iba a llegar y lo iba a sacar a patadas de su cuarto. Quizás Walburga, después de la muerte de su hijo, nunca tuvo ánimo de volver a entrar en su habitación. Se sentó en la cama de su hermano, levantado una oleada de polvo y noto que había un papel sobre esta. Con cuida lo tomo, soplándole el polvo y viendo que ya era algo viejo, pero la tinta seguía intacta. Enfoco sus ojos y con atención, leyó lo que esta decía:

_Sirius:_

_Sé que probablemente nunca leas esto, pero tenía que escribirlo… No quería morir sin hacerlo, así que aquí me tienes, temiendo que mi plan sea en vano y temblando de pies a cabeza.  
>¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos cuando la sangre no era importante para nosotros? Éramos unos chiquillos que hacían travesuras y correteaban por la casa haciendo enojar a nuestra madre. ¿Cuándo cambio todo? Quizás cuando entraste en Hogwarts, eso nos jodio la vida. Eras la deshonra de la casa, madre se la pasaba maldiciéndote todo el día y padre, a la sola mención de tu nombre, se enojada. Yo, en cambio, extrañaba a mi hermano y compañero de juegos. Y aún recuerdo el primer verano después de Hogwarts que pasaste aquí, ¡Me contaste todo lo divertido que era Hogwarts! Y también mucho de tus amigos y de sus travesuras. También me dijiste que Gryffindor era la mejor casa que podía haber.<br>Pero también recuerdo las buenas broncas en las que te metías con nuestros padres y a pesar de que yo tenía la necesidad de defenderte como tú lo hacías conmigo, nunca lo hice. Llámala cobardía, que yo también la llamaré así. Al segundo año, tú y yo estuvimos en el mismo vagón y conocí a tus amigos, me parecieron simpáticos. Pero extrañamente, la actitud Black salió a flote y los desprecia por ser un traidor a la sangre, otro un mestizo y el ultimo un hombre lobo.  
>Sé que te enojaste muchísimo conmigo por eso, y solo me queda pedirte una disculpa. Lo años en Hogwarts no cambiaron mucho, cada quien hacía su vida y el otro que se fuera al diablo. Y ahora veo, que hubiéramos pasado muchos mejores días en Hogwarts si lo hubiéramos hecho como hermanos y no como enemigos. Pero los días de verano era diferente, seguíamos peleando, correteando y haciendo travesuras. Y yo trataba salvarte de líos, tranquilizando a madre y diciendo una que otra ofensa contra ti para que ella no te las gritara en la cara.<br>¿También recuerdas que yo subía a decirte que el almuerzo, la cena o la merienda estaban listas? Bueno, en parte era porque madre no quería verte y porque me gustaba poder pasar, aunque fuera cinco minutos, en compañía de mi hermano y así, poder evitarte líos que tú, como un capullo, siempre buscaste.  
>También recuerdo ese memorable verano cuando me abandonaste en garras de nuestra madre, porque tú huiste y no me llevaste contigo. Sé que ya no te hablaba y prefería ignorarte, pero me hubiera gustado que tan siquiera pensaras en mí. Y no lo hiciste, pero eso no me afecto… Porque estaba decidido a unirme a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Y así, pasaron días, semanas, meses, años y yo seguía aún con los mortifagos. Hasta que un día lo pensé bien y me pregunte, ¿En qué mierda se ha convertido mi vida? Y así, es como logre trazar el plan que hoy llevare acabo. No espero vivir, pero también quiero creer que Merlín me concederá un milagro, aunque honestamente lo dudo.<br>Así que, con las pocas esperanzas de vida que tengo me despido de ti.  
>Y te digo, que siempre te amé como un hermano, confidente y amigo. Y que me preocupaste siempre, porque eras mi hermano querido, el rebelde y revoltoso Sirius.<em>

_Regulus.  
>P.D. Acerca de esa leyenda que me contaste de los elfos, ¡Nunca cobraron vida! Ahora odio las espinacas. <em>

¡No lo podía creer! Unas lágrimas se habían deslizado por sus mejillas. Regulus le había escrito antes de morir, Regulus recordaba sus momentos de niños y también le había dicho que lo quería. Y por obra de Lord Voldemort, él había perdido a su hermanito.  
>Gracias a Voldemort, el había perdido a su hermano de sangre, a su hermano putativo James y a su querida pelirroja, Lily.<br>Y no lo dudaba, haría todo lo posible para acabar con ese puto de cabeza de serpiente.  
>Y por eso, cuando le dijeron que Harry estaba en peligro, no dudo y se fue con todos los de la Orden del Fénix.<br>Y ahí mismo, defendió a su ahijado como solo un Merodeador lo haría: Lucho por Harry hasta morir. Y por eso, Sirius había muerto contento.  
>Había salvado a Harry, el hijo de James.<p>

Y mientras que Harry no muriera en la estúpida guerra que estaba por estallar, Sirius estaría en paz consigo mismo.


End file.
